


Like Birds

by CrypticFondness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Master Harry, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slave Liam, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Zayn, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness
Summary: Harry’s mum and stepdad always kept slaves. Robin already had them when he'd met Harry's mum in fact. Once Harry turned thirteen he'd been allowed to start using the slaves. Of course, the slaves were under strict orders from Anne and Robin to not allow the children to actually have sex with them. That had to wait until they were eighteen.Harry, a very successful actor and model, is nineteen now. He's just purchased his first home and finished making his preferred modifications. He's gotten himself all settled in. One thing is missing though. Harry needs his own slaves. He's never been the master before however. Deciding everything all on his own could turn out very good for him… or very bad.OrThe one where Harry Sexually enslaves Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam as though they were his pets.





	1. You will be called L

 

“Male or female?” A man in a very expensive suit asked.

Nineteen year old Harry froze suddenly. He turned a bit pale as his mouth went dry. He couldn't give a reply.

“He's here for the lads.” Robin spoke up.

Harry's head snapped to look at his stepdad in a mix of horror and shock. “H- How?”

“Down the lift to the basement. Turn left and walk till you see the man with the clipboard. Tonight's password is ‘red eye flight’.” The man told them.

Robin laughed as he stepped aside with Harry and headed towards the lift, “Harry, I’m the master. My slaves know better than to keep secrets from me.”

“I made them swear though. If you knew all this time why not tell me or say something? Christ, does mum know too?” Harry looked horrified.

“My slaves only keep my secrets. I've made it clear to them all that they only obey me.” Robin said pressing the call button for the lift. “Your mum knows. I told her when I first found out you were sneaking off with the male slaves at night. We never said anything because we were hoping you'd come to us on your own and tell us.”

The lift doors opened and Harry followed Robin inside with a frown. He'd spent his entire teenage life scared of his parents finding out about his being gay. “You both are okay with it then?”

“Harold,” Robin laughed and hugged him quickly. “We’ve known you're gay for five years. If we weren't okay with it you would have known by now. You're gay not a serial killer. We still love you. Now stop worrying. This is a big night for you.” He tousled Harry’s curls a bit and smiled big as the lift doors slid open.

Following Robin Harry smiled, “Thanks, for everything. I am excited though. I read all the information you gave me about being a master while the old dog kennels were being renovated.”

“Good, that's everything you need to know to get started. I'm thrilled you found a home with a dog kennel like you wanted. Personally I'm a bit jealous. Renovating the basement so the slaves could be kept down there was a giant pain in the arse.” Robin replied as they finally reached another well dressed man standing in front of a set of double doors.

“Mr. Twist, I didn't see your name on the list.” He smiled.

“Hey Ralph, I'm not buying tonight. I'm just here supporting the lad with his first purchase.” Robin smiled bigger.

“Congratulations.” Ralph told Harry as he shook his hand.

“I couldn't be more proud. Bought his first home, had renovations done so he'd have a proper slave keep and now here he is getting his first slave and he's only eighteen.” Robin gave Harry a pat on the back.

“Alright then, let's do this properly.” Ralph told Harry. “Name and password?” He asked and looked at his clipboard.

“Harry Styles. Red eye flight.”

Ralph went over his list and nodded when he saw Harry's name. “You’ll be in room G. Just follow the hall around and you see the letters on the doors. There's a bottle of wine chilling for you. If there's another drink you'd like press the red button on the yellow remote. When the bidding starts the green button will submit your bid. Each bid increases the price by five thousand.”

“Thank you.” Harry nodded.

“Thank you Ralph.” Robin nodded as the man held the door open for them.

Together Harry and Robin walked to their room. They went inside and quickly opened the wine. Once they each had a glass Harry walked over to the two way mirror. He looked out into the auction arena and took a deep breath.

“Nervous?” Robin teased.

Harry shook his head, “No, just anxious for this to get started.

“You know what you're looking for, yeah?” Robin questioned as he took a seat.

“Yeah, a petite lad with a cute face.” Harry smirked.

“Yes, but you also need to make sure this lad has been privately owned before. You want someone who is familiar with being a sex slave so that he won't require as much training. You want an easy to handle lad for your first one.” Robin advised. Everyone knew the training slaves got in the beginning at the compound wasn't adequate.

“Right, I remember reading that.” Harry nodded as he took a seat. “I remembered the sleeping pill as well.”

“Good lad, putting the slag in restraints is good but I've found knocking them out is much easier. There won't be a struggle so when you get home you can have one of your security men carry him to a cage.” Robin chatted. “Just make sure you tell the lad what to expect when he wakes up so he doesn't panic.”

“Good advice. Thanks.” Harry smiled and sipped his wine.

Soon the auction began and Harry took his seat. When they led the slaves up for auction into the arena Harry chose a few that caught his eye. Later when they were led back in one by one he listened carefully as their details were read off. A few he and Robin both agreed weren't a good sounding fit. A few others the price rose higher than what Robin felt was a fair price and so he stopped Harry from bidding.

Finally however the last of the lads he'd liked were brought into the arena. At this point Harry was starting to lose faith that he'd find a slave tonight however.

“Our next item is twenty, British and speaks English. Three previous owners. Noted as Obedient and talented. Bidding starts at fifty thousand.” The speaker said over the intercom.

Harry quickly placed the first bid. “You can't tell me he doesn't sound perfect.”

A few others bid against Harry but he kept submitting a higher bid.

“Yes, he does sound right. Don't let his face distract you from the cost. Stay focused on your bottom line.” Robin reminded.

Harry just nodded and kept bidding.

“One hundred and eighty thousand. Going once. Going twice. Sold to room G.”

Harry smiled wide and resisted the urge to cheer out loud. He was very happy.

“Well done Harry. I'm so proud of you.” Robin grinned. “Perfect sounding slave and for twenty less than your top price.”

Harry finished his glass of wine in one drink, “Can't believe this is all happening. Everything's coming together.”

Robin smiled bigger. Harry was his son, not by blood but in his heart. Sitting here he was a very proud father.

Half hour later it was finally Harry’s turn to go collect his purchase. He called for his security to bring in a set of chains and a water bottle. Once his security made it inside a man escorted Harry, Robin and his security to an office where he paid his debt. They then were lead off to the holding cells.

“Go on lad. I'll wait out here for you. Make your mark.” Robin encouraged.

The door was opened and Harry stepped inside with his security.

A tiny lad stood just behind a set of steel bars with his head pointed down to the ground and his hands behind his back.

Harry felt the tiniest bit of nerves set in but he pushed through them. “Eyes up! Now!”

The lad obeyed and turned his eyes up to look at his new master. He was a bit taken back when he saw the man was actually just a lad younger than him. He knew better than to speak and question it however.

“You're going to take a sleeping pill and then you'll be chained up. You’ll probably pass out on the ride. Expect to wake up in a cage in a large room alone. When I come in to see you in the morning you're to sit on the bed and keep your mouth shut. Am I clear?” Harry asked strong and firm.

“Yes master.” He spoke softly without moving.

Harry then nodded to his security. He was let into the cell where he gave the boy a pill and the bottle of water. Once it was taken he was restrained with shackles and handcuffs. The security then grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the cell.

Harry left the room first, joining Robin. The slave was brought along behind him. “Spoke just enough to tell him what to expect when he wakes up. He seemed respectful and well behaved.”

“Good. That's good. Set your rules tomorrow morning. Be harder than you would think to be. He has to fear you if he's going to respect and obey you.” Robin reminded.

Harry of course just nodded and continued on their way out.

The slave kept his head down the entire time. He never resisted or struggled against the security guard. He never made a peep. He just waited for this sleeping pill to kick in so he could sleep. Sleep would feel great.

When they got out to the car park Robin and Harry said their goodbyes and he left. Harry instructed his security to help his new item into the back of the car. Harry watched this happen carefully. Once the lad and his security were inside the limo Harry climbed in himself and instructed his driver to head home.

At some point on the way Harry’s slave seemed to slump over, “Is he asleep now Preston?”

Preston moved the boy a bit and ensured he was breathing still but definitely asleep. “Yes, he's out. Want me to lay him back on this bench?”

“Yes please. I see no reason to let him stay slumped over. If his neck and back are sore I'll have to be careful with him.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Basil should be waiting at home. When we get there have him help you take him to the keep. Take his chains off but make triple certain he's locked into one of the cages securely.”

Preston agreed and the rest of the ride was silent.

When they arrived back to Harry’s home he watched as Basil and Preston got the new slave out of the car. Once he was being brought to the keep Harry went inside and put himself to bed.

 

Early the next morning the slave was trying to get himself awake. He felt more rested than he ever had but he was also feeling a bit foggy from the medication he’d been given.

Finally he was awake enough to look around the room though he never lifted his head. As warned he was locked inside a small cage inside of a big room with other small, empty cages. His cage had a bed he was on with a single decent blanket. It had a metal toilet that was also a little sink; very prison style. It also had a tiny metal table and chair that were bolted to the floor.

Best he could tell all the other cages were identical. There were six total if he was counting correctly. Just as he was about to roll his head and look the other way he heard a door open. He hadn’t been expecting it so he jumped a little.

Harry cleared his throat as he walked into the slave keep. He then watched closely as the lad he’d purchased sat up with a groan and looked to the floor.

Harry stood looking over him for a moment. After some time passed he finally spoke, “I’m up here! Your eyes should be on me!”

Harry's voice was loud and he made it sound as though the he was angry and annoyed. It was all a show of course. He was purposely doing what he could to scare the slave.

“I know what you’re taught. Looking at your pathetic little feet shows submission. I like to use hand signals though. You can’t see what I want if your eyes are down.”

Again he was afraid to actually speak so he just obediently looked at his master.

Harry looked at him hard for a moment, creating a presence of dominance. He then spoke and asked, “Have any of your previous owners used hand signals?”

He shook his head no.

“Do you fucking speak? I’ve not heard a single sound from you except for that groan a moment ago.” Harry purposefully kept his tone harsh.

“Yes sir.” He whispered a bit. “A slave should not speak unless given permission. Your slave does not want punished.”

Harry nodded. He already liked this lad. He spoke with such submission. “I don’t see a need to give you permission to answer a fucking question. If I ask you something I’ve done so because I want an answer. From now on you are to answer my questions verbally. With that you will address me as ‘Master’ unless told otherwise. Am I understood slave?”

“Yes Master.” He replied, still quiet.

“Good.” Harry folded his arms over his chest and looked over him again. He honestly wasn’t a cold hearted person like he was acting but Robin’s advice had been to be extra hard with the lad. He was doing his best to do that.

Harry then asked, “Do you have a name? What have you been called until now?”

“Master, your slave has always been called ‘slave’ or ‘pet’. A slave's name prior to being made a slave must be forgotten.” He explained the best he could without talking too much.

“Non-sense. I’m the master of you now. I make my own rules. Do you remember your name or not you dirty cunt?” He asked still sounding annoyed. His family growing up had always called their slaves by something more than just ‘slave’ or ‘pet’ .

“Your slave was called L-” It was hard to make the name come out. “Louis.” He confessed. He couldn’t remember the last time someone called him Louis.

“You will be called L then. You will also stop referring to yourself in the third person. It’s fucking annoying.” Harry told him and took a few steps closer to the cage.

Louis just gave him a humbled yet perplexed look. He knew just what a big deal it was to be called by a name of sorts and told to speak in the first person like normal. Had he not been taught and brainwashed into never showing selfish emotions he would have cried then. In his mind it was such a kind thing to allow and he didn’t feel like he deserved it.

“I can only imagine what your tiny mind is thinking at the moment. Let me assure you that I’m positive on what I want. Everything else is irrelevant. Understood L?” He asked.

“Yes Master.” He wanted to say thank you but refrained.

Harry stood quiet for a while. After a very long pause he began to speak again. “Pay close attention L. This is your first lesson. Being new won't save your backside from a beating if you fail to learn this.” Harry warned.

Harry then held one finger in the air. “This means ‘attention’. When you see this you are to place all your focus on me. I shouldn’t have to use this. If I’m in your presence your focus should already be on me no matter where you happen to be stood or sat.”

Louis took a mental note. He hoped he could remember all the hand signals right away. He didn't want punished.

Harry then twirled his finger around in a circle, “This means ‘get naked’. I shouldn’t have to fucking explain it.” He then pointed that same one finger to the ground in front of him. “This means ‘come to me’. You should come quickly and place your hands behind your back like the respectful slut you were purchased to be. If you're in your cage simply come to the door.”

Louis nodded and replayed the three signals in his head.

“Two fingers…” Harry began and pointed to the ground in front of him. “...is ‘kneel down’ and you are to be on your knees. If I point to a chair with two fingers you will sit wherever I am pointing.”

Louis nodded again. So far this was easy. One finger in the air was attention. If it was moving in a circle it meant get naked. One finger pointed to the ground meant come. Two fingers meant bend down.

“One more for now.” Harry told him and took both of his hands, forming a circle with them. “This means I want my cock sucked. If I give you this signal you are to obey instantly. If you need to lower my trousers and pants to do so then you may. You are not to hold onto my hips or legs while blowing me unless given permission or told to do so. Is that clear whore?”

“Yes Master.” Louis nodded once more and swallowed hard.

“Good. So far I think I may come to like you eventually. Don’t ruin that. It won’t be pretty for you.” Harry warned. “Now then, someone will be coming soon to help you wash up. After that you’ll be given a new outfit to wear and then breakfast along with your medication.”

Louis suddenly wore a confused expression on his face. What medication could he possibly need? No master had ever given him medication.

Harry smirked seeing the expression on his face. Something about the display of emotion amused him.It was the first time the lad had shown much expression. “You will be given a multivitamin to help you stay healthy. You will also be given a natural pill that increases the sex drive. It shouldn’t make you hard; just help you be a bit hungry for sex. Which reminds me; no touching yourself unless you’re having a wee.”

Louis was still confused. He understood what the medications were now but he didn’t understand why he’d be given these things. This new master seemed to care so much and he had no idea why. Still, Louis nodded to confirm he understood.

“Alright then. Any questions for me?” Harry asked.

“No master. Your…” He paused to correct himself nervously. “I trust you will tell me anything I need to know.” He’d been taught long ago that he didn’t matter for anything other than sex. That meant his questions didn’t matter.

Harry nodded, “That I will lad.” He then began walking back towards the door he’d entered through. “Goodbye L.”

When he reached the door he pulled it open but turned to Louis one last time. “By the way, you don’t need to stand at attention when I enter the keep. So long as your eyes are on me and you’re silent I don’t care if you're sitting or standing or walking around your cage.”

Louis began to nod but his master left before he actually could. Now that he was alone again he could relax and reflect on that first meeting.

His new master was certainly different from all his past ones. It felt strange and made him a bit nervous. Louis didn’t like to be punished. A new way of doing things meant there was a bigger risk of messing up. Messing up earned you a punishment.

After reviewing all the new information a few times to help memorize it Louis began to look around again. All of the other empty cages were to the right of his cage. To the left of his cage there was what seemed to be a tiny mini kitchen minus a stove or microwave.

The area to his left also had a shower enclosed in glass with two bottles that he presumed were soap and shampoo. Louis couldn’t remember his last shower. Being clean was a rare treat for slaves. He wasn’t supposed to feel emotions but he couldn’t help but be excited about getting washed up.

Louis then took note of two other doors besides the one his master had come and gone through. One seemed to be another door leading to the outside based on the double set of deadbolts. The other door seemed to be more interior however. Perhaps it lead to a storage closet or a room where he’d be used. He wasn’t sure.

Louis then took notice of the security cameras. There were a few scattered throughout the slave keep. All of them were anchored to the wall up by the ceiling. They seemed to be placed so that all of the cages and doors were mostly visible.

His searching was interrupted when a door opened. It was the same door his master had left through but this time it was a young woman entering the keep holding a large basket.

Silently Louis watched her place the basket on the counter as a man entered the room behind her.

“Let’s get him into the shower first.” She told the man and looked to him. “Hello L. Are you ready to get cleaned up?”

She spoke so polite and friendly. It bothered him. No one was ever polite and friendly towards a slave.

When she saw the lad tense up she smiled and moved towards his cage. “Don’t be scared dear. I’m not your master. I just work for him. My name is Samantha; Sam for short. You can speak freely to me. I don’t mind at all.”

Louis could only nod however. She said not to be scared but that was easier said than done.

“You’ll warm up eventually. No worries.” She smiled. “I need to get you clean though. You’re filthy. Come over to the cage door and place your hands through that slot. Until you can be trusted your hands have to be cuffed anytime you're taken out of your cage.”

Louis nodded and did as he was told.

The man in the room now watching came over and slapped a pair of metal handcuffs around his wrist tightly before unlocking and opening his cage.

“Thank you Paddy.” Sam smiled at the man. “This way L. Into the shower so I can wash you up. Would you rather the water be warm or hot?”

He was being asked about his preference? That was new.

Sam laughed at the look on his face. “Please try not to worry so much L. You’re absolutely fine to speak with me and tell me what you're thinking or feeling or wanting; like the water temperature. No need to be shy and scared. Speak up.”

Very very softly Louis replied, “Hot would be lovely if it’s alright.” He replied walking to the shower.

“Of course it’s alright.” She replied and turned the water on. After she made sure it had gotten hot she turned to Louis. “I’m going to help you out of those dirty sweats now.”

Louis nodded and bravely replied, “Alright.”

Sam smiled again. She could tell he was working to trust her.

After helping him out of his trousers she pointed to the shower, “In you go dear. I’ll be washing you up since you have your hands cuffed.”

“Thank you.” He replied quietly still as he got in. When the hot water hit his skin he had to fight the urge to smile.

“Oh you poor thing.” She almost gasped. The water running off of him was nearly black and she hadn’t even gotten soap on him yet. “You probably don’t remember your last shower hmm?”

“No Ma’am.” Louis replied.

“Not Ma’am. Sam.” She smiled and almost laughed. “What’s your real name? L is certainly short for something. Lucas, Lance, Lewis, or perhaps Logan?” Maybe getting to know each other would ease his worry.

“L-“ Louis seemed terrified to answer. What if this was only a test? “Master said I am to be called L.”

“Whore, answer her fucking question. For Christ sake! Sam is harmless even if she is strange for being nice to your kind.” The man in the room grunted with a very annoyed tone.

“Louis.” He finally replied with a fearful voice that seemed to be ready to crack and eyes that wanted to cry at any moment.

Sam could see his fear. It was understandable she supposed so she just kept casually chatting in hopes he would see she really was no threat. “Well Louis, let me tell you. I worked for your masters mother and step-father before working here for him. If he’s anything like them, and he seems to be, then you’ll be getting regular showers provided you behave yourself.”

“I don’t understand why.” Louis admitted in a whisper. So far she seemed genuine so he would cautiously try to trust her. “He said I’m being given medication as well. It’s nothing I’ve ever experienced as a slave.”

She nodded as she poured some shampoo onto his head and began scrubbing. “Do you remember anything about your life before being a slave? What do you do when you get a new pet? You own it. It’s your property but you take care of it right?” She asked.

Louis nodded, “Yes, but that’s because you love it. Master doesn’t love me. That would be strange.”

“Right but, okay it’s like a car. You get the oil changed. You wash it up. It makes it last longer and helps it stay good looking. You take pride in it.” She said and began washing his hair a second time. “Cars and slaves are expensive so you want them to last a long time. You want them to look good so you can either show them off or continue to find them good looking. I mean your job is to get him off. You can’t do that if you're sick or if he’s throwing up because you stink so bad.”

“Oh…” Louis trailed off. “That makes much more sense. It’s different from what I’m used to but it makes sense.”

“Good. I’m glad I could help it come together for you. Rinse your hair now.” Sam instructed.

Louis rinsed his hair and Sam washed it once more before she washed his body three times.

“You’re much more fair complected then I thought Louis.” She commented and grabbed a towel from the large basket. “You look and smell much better.”

“I feel much better.” Louis was feeling a little more comfortable with her now but he was obviously still deeply nervous and on edge. No one was ever kind to a slave so he feared she was a trick of some sort.

“Good, I’m glad.” She smiled and dried him off. “I think your master will be very pleased.”

Louis said nothing else. He simply let her dry his body and allowed her to help him step out of the shower.

“Now then, your master wants you in a new, clean pair of sweats. I hope the ones I grabbed aren’t too big for you.” She said and got a blue pair of sweats from her basket. “I bet he wanted you in blue because of your eyes.”

“Are they blue? I don’t remember. I haven’t seen myself in a long time.” He commented.

“They are. Very lovely shade of blue as well.” She smiled and helped him into the sweats. “A tad bit baggy but they fit around your hips well. I think they’ll do.”

“They’re nice.” He commented. “I hope master likes them.”

“He’ll let me know if he doesn’t.” She assured. “Now however you have to go back in your… I prefer to call it a room.” Sam didn’t like the term ‘cage’.

“Yes ma’ uh Sam.” Louis corrected and headed towards the cage he’d been in.

The man who still stood watching closely came and locked the cage door a bit loudly behind Louis. “Hands through the bars slave.” He wasn’t nice in the least bit.

Louis did as he was told without speaking. When the cuffs were removed from his wrist he inwardly sighed with relief and drew his hands back.

“Stay there Louis. I have your breakfast.” Sam said and came over to the door with a few items of food. First she handed him and banana and a carton of milk. She then gave him something wrapped in parchment paper. “Ham, egg and cheese on a biscuit.”

“Wow.” Louis almost gasped. It was more than he’d ever been given for a single meal.

“You’ll get a really nice salad for lunch with water and an orange. Dressing is ranch.” Sam smiled. “Oh and dinner I think is actually really good. It’s homemade vegetable beef soup with toast an apple and water. Anything you’re allergic to?”

“Really?” Louis felt like he could cry. Of course he knew better though. “I’m not allergic to anything that I know of. I’ve just never… not as a slave, had so much to eat and three meals.”

“Gotta keep the car running.” She winked and handed him two small pills. “I have to watch you take them.”

Louis momentarily sat the pills down next to his food. He opened the milk and then let Sam watch him take both pills. Without asking he opened his mouth to show her he’d swallowed them as well.

“Good, Thank you.” She told him. “Leave your rubbish on the table and someone will come and collect it. I’ll see you later Louis.”

“Yes Sam. Thank you.” Louis told her and watched her leave.


	2. Put on a show for me

 

 

Louis sat down with his breakfast and smiled. He wanted to just look at it for a moment. When he finally began to eat however there was no slowing him down. He ate like he’d not eaten in years.

 

The breakfast sandwich was very tasty and he enjoyed the fresh banana. The milk was a bit warm but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He certainly hoped he’d get a chance to let his master know how grateful he was.

 

After eating he neatly left his rubbish on the table and moved around his cage a bit. He was feeling better physically now than he had in awhile. He was clean. He smelled really nice. He had new, soft and warm sweats on. He had a full stomach as well. Now to just remember not to let all that go to his head.

 

After another moment Louis sat on his bed. He wanted to lay under the cover and sleep but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed so he just stayed sitting. He sat for the longest time letting his mind play over the few things he’d learned so far. He didn’t want to forget or mess up. There was no telling how ruthless his master would be with a punishment. Louis didn’t want to find out either.

 

Anymore Louis had no sense of time. This slave keep did have tiny windows up by the roof that allowed natural light in without giving a clear view of the outside world. That at least gave Louis the ability to know if it was day or night. He didn't know what time it was though. Still however, he could tell a very long time passed before anyone came back into the keep.

 

“Afternoon Louis.” He heard Sam as she entered with a small basket this time. “Hand me your rubbish from breakfast and I’ll give you your lunch.”

 

Louis nodded and collected his things before passing them to her.

 

“Your master said he’s seen you on the cameras just sitting and staring. He wants to know why.” Sam said as she took his rubbish and placed it next to her basket.

 

“Nothing else to do.” Louis replied quietly. “Not sure what a sla- what I am permitted to do.”

 

“I see. You don’t have many options as it is.” She realized looking around. “I can tell you that if you need to use the lou you’re free to do so. Other than that I’ll relay your answer to your master.” 

 

“Thank you. I fear being punished. Everything feels different here and so I worry I’ll mess up. I hate to mess up. I hate being punished.” Louis explained as he watched her grab his lunch.

 

“Salad with fresh fruit and water.” She smiled. “I think it’s probably good that you're a bit on edge. It should help keep you out of trouble. He seems very good about letting people know what his expectations are though. So I’m sure if you just listen and obey you’ll be fine.”

 

Louis took his lunch and nodded, “I’m doing my best. I’ve been replaying everything I’ve learnt so far over and over in my head. Don’t want to forget anything.” He sat his lunch on the small table and sighed a little. 

 

Sam stared for a moment. Louis was so broken down and rebuilt into almost a robot. He showed no emotion even with the very few comments about feeling fear or agreeing his trousers are nice. She knew Harry probably loved it but her human heart was saddened by it.

 

“How long have you been a slave; do you know?” Sam asked.

 

Louis never spoke. Nervously he glanced up at the cameras then back to Sam. Slaves weren't permitted to talk about their lives previous to slavery. All of it was to be forgotten.

 

“He can’t hear you. There’s no sound on the video feed. It’s only video.” She reassured.

 

“I was twelve when I was taken. I was on my way home from school. It was March nineteenth two thousand four.” He remembered. It was some of the only things he remembered from before. Those few things he could recall he clung to preciously.

 

“Let’s see then, it’s August thirteen two thousand thirteen now. That means you’ve been a slave…” she paused to do the math. “Wow, nine years. Nine and half I suppose.”

 

Louis took a deep breath. He had to let that sink in. “So am I… uh…” He tried to do that math. “Nineteen? I was born Christmas Eve in ninety one.”

 

His fingertips brushed over the bars briefly as his breathing hitched; waiting on her to respond.

 

She did the math for a moment in her head, “No, you’re almost twenty two.”

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He was taken at twelve; a child. Now he was almost twenty two, an adult. It was a very bitter shock.

 

“I, am I allowed to be alone now?” He asked quietly. He felt very overwhelmed. He just wanted to be alone so he could focus his mind on forgetting all of this. It was making him want to cry and he couldn’t do that. 

 

Crying was a display of selfish emotion. Displaying any emotion was risky but emotions like pity or sorrow were down right dangerous.

 

“Of course Louis. I’m so sorry.” She frowned. “I wish I could make it feel better. Just know that I care okay?” She put his rubbish into her basket and left the keep.

 

Louis sat back on his bed. He took a few deep breath and forced himself to think about other things. He had to get rid of these feelings of sadness. He wasn’t allowed to be feeling those things. 

 

Was this Sam’s purpose or trick? He couldn’t help but wonder. All she had really done so far besides explaining things was remind him of his past. It was dangerous to remember his pre-slave life. He had no life now. He was just an object waiting to be used. He had to remember that. Forgetting is what would lead to certain punishment or being gotten rid of.

 

Louis didn't want gotten rid of now. He had such a wonderful Master it seemed. He had so many nice things that he didn't deserve here. Perhaps remembering some punishments he had endured in the past would help put him back into the right frame of mind.

 

It took some time but he finally was able to calm himself. Thinking on all the ways he'd been punished and the reasons he'd earned those punishments were a perfect help. 

 

Feeling better now he went to his little table and sat down. The salad looked equally as wonderful as his breakfast had. It had spinach for the lettuce with carrots and olives. It also had chicken and cheese. He took the plastic wrap off the bowl and then opened the little plastic container holding the dressing. 

 

Louis enjoyed the salad. It was so good the bowl was almost completely clean by the time he finished. He really was thankful his master saw fit to feed him well. He drank his bottle of water to the halfway mark and sat it aside to eat his orange. When he was finished with that he put his rubbish neatly on the table and used the toilet before sitting back on his bed as he had before. 

 

Louis sat motionless almost for what was probably hours. He only moved to get up and finish his water at some point.

 

When he heard the door open again he looked, expecting Sam. When he saw it was his master however he stood as he had before. This time he kept his eyes locked on his master however.

 

“As I told you before, you don’t need to stand at attention when I enter the keep.” Harry told him and added an eye roll for affect. 

 

Louis licked his lips nervously. He hoped master wasn’t upset with him. It was just a habit. He felt fear strike him as his master eyed him carefully. 

 

Harry stood silent for a moment. “You’d never be in trouble for showing me respect by standing.” He knew what his slave was fearful of. “I’m content with your sitting in my presences though so long as I have your focus.” He then decided to test Louis. He pointed to a spot on the floor in front of him yet still inside the cage and waited.

 

Quickly Louis moved to the spot directly by the bars and placed his hands behind his back. 

 

Harry then pointed two fingers back towards the bed. When Louis went and sat on the bed he grinned. “Well done.” 

 

Louis held back a sigh of relief.

 

“You’ve been sitting in that damn spot all day it seems. I appreciate you wanting to make sure you’re following the rules. I like a slave that knows how to obey without fuss. Punishing takes so much effort and energy.” Harry told him then pointed to the floor next to the bars with one finger again.

 

Louis came quickly and stood with his hands behind his back.

 

“You can sleep whenever you’d like when you have nothing else to do L. Just make sure the bed is properly made when you aren’t sleeping. You’ll be woken up if something is needed of you. I know there isn’t much else for you to do but that's the point. Pets don't always need entertainment.” Harry honestly had plans to reward the lad with bits of things to do when he showed good behavior. The slave would have to learn his place here first though.

 

Louis nodded and watched Harry walk the hall type area between the bars.

 

“L, do you think it’s a bit cold in here?” Harry asked as he began to walk and look at his empty cages. 

 

“I am content master. I have no need for anything.” Louis replied almost robotically. It was a habit he’d been brainwashed into.

 

“That isn’t what I fucking asked.” He snapped hard enough that to make his slave jump. He had to be hard now to teach Louis. That's what he kept reminding himself. “I asked if you think it’s just a bit cold. I fucking asked a question that requires your honest opinion as an answer. I don't fucking want your automated responses you fucking idiot. I want your honest opinion now fucking answer me slave!”

 

Louis swallowed hard as his body physically trembled and the urge to wet himself struck. He managed to hold it all back however, “It’s slightly cold to me Master. I’m so so sorry.” His voice cracked and he struggled not to stutter

 

Harry smirked. He liked that he could easily make this lad fearful. It showed his submission but it also showed that Harry was doing a very good job so far being a master.

 

“I’ll have a T-shirt brought to you at dinner. I want you to be somewhat comfortable L. You’ll perform better if you’re comfortable.” Harry said with a sigh. He then ran his fingers over a few of the cage bars.

 

“Your sweats look perfect. I’m pleased with my choice. I expect you in them at all times unless using the toilet or if I’ve said otherwise. Same with the shirt. Is that understood L?” He asked, his tone now relaxed and calm.

 

Louis nodded, “Yes Master.” 

 

Harry nodded, “Eventually I hope to have these cages filled. You slaves are expensive however so that will take time. For now I will enjoy you, my very first.” He slipped a hand inside the cage and ran a finger down Louis’ chest. “You should feel honored.”

 

Louis nodded to agree and shivered ever so slightly at the touch. He hadn’t been used in almost two weeks while waiting to be purchased by a new owner. His master touching him in combination with the pill had him almost hoping he was going to be used now. In a normal frame of mind he never would have thought that but in this slave mind, he wanted it.

 

“Tonight slave. I have more important things to do right now.” Harry was completely amused and thrilled the pills were affecting his slave. Still, he acted as though using Louis would be a chore; simply because he knew Louis wanted it. “Lower your trousers and spin around slowly.”

 

Louis quickly pushed the blue sweats down to his ankles and then turned slowly in a circle. His cock was the slightest bit hard and he worried if it would upset his master.

 

Harry looked over him carefully. “You’re a bit scrawny. Almost sickly. Not very attractive; though you do look insanely better now that you don’t reek from the filth you were covered in.” He lied about the first bit just to get under Louis’ skin. “We’ll work on getting some meat on your bones. Maybe then using you won’t be such a dull idea. Until then you’re going to have to be extra good if you hope to earn my attention…” He trailed off in a pause for effect. “...and with that tiny prick twitching I can tell you hope to. Yes master?”

 

“Yes Master.” Louis nodded honestly. “Want to earn your attention.”

 

“Good. You should always crave my attention. I look forward to coming here to my slave keep and being begged for sex.” Harry smirked, doing what he could to keep Louis mildly aroused.

 

“I have to go now however. Your shirt and dinner will be brought soon and if you behave until bedtime I’ll call for you. I’ll be watching on the cameras.” Harry said and moved towards the door. “You may dress now and relax. “Before I leave though slut, do you have any questions or anything you'd like to say? Now is your time to speak freely.” It was a reward for being so submissive and behaved.

 

Louis swallowed thickly and bravely nodded, “Y-yes master. I, thank you for everything. I've never had so much food or comfortable clothes. I've never been given medication to stay healthy. I've never been asked if it's too cold. I've never had a blanket or nice bed for sleeping. I can't remember my last shower before today. Master you are so good to me and I know it's not something any slave deserves and I'm so very thankful. You are far too good to me Master. I'm not worthy of any of it.”

 

Harry grinned from ear to ear. He was giving this slave less than his mum and step-dad had ever given theirs. This slave however was honestly thankful. He was genuinely humbled by the little Harry had done. It was a massive compliment to him and reaffirmed his confidence.

 

“Such a lovely thing to say L. I enjoy what a good slave you are turning out to be.” Harry told him. 

 

Part of Harry wanted to reward the lad for what he had said. On the other hand he knew even Robin would scold him for it. Rewarding a slave too soon was bad. It wouldn't teach him that this sort of behavior was expected. The verbal praise should be reward enough for now.

 

“Anything else? No questions?” Harry asked.

 

“A- Master, am I allowed to speak to Sam? She says it's permitted and tuean who took me from my cage for her seemed to agree but I'm afraid to trust someone who isn't you. Sam is not my Master.”

 

“That’s right cunt. She is not your Master. I am. You obey me and my desires alone.” Harry quickly shot out. He knew that was an important thing for Louis to learn. “You may speak freely to Sam though so long as you are respectful. Anything she tells you can be considered truthful as well. You just fever L, I want you to always obey me before anyone else however. I am your master. No one else. I am your ultimate authority. You'd best understand that if you wish to keep in my good graces as you are fornow.” Harry honestly adored this slave now. He couldn't have chosen a better one. It was already getting to his ego a bit.

 

“I do have to go now though. You've kept me here and distracted from the important parts of my life far too long.” Harry replied. He wanted to call Robin and tell him about how his slave was before his next Skype meeting. “Goodbye L.”

 

With that Louis watched his master leave. He then quickly pulled up his trousers and went to the sink. Running the cold water he splashed it on his face in hopes it would help calm him down. He’d gotten so worked up so quickly due to the medication and lack of any kind of stimulation or attention. 

 

Now was not the time to get hard. He wasn’t allowed to relieve himself if he got hard. Leaving a hard cock unsatisfied was painful. It was much easier for Louis to focus on calming down. All he really had to do was remember some of the punishments again.

 

After a short time Louis found himself feeling more relaxed. He decided to lay down now that he knew it was allowed. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but before he knew it the sound of the door opening woke him.

 

Due to his past he jumped up to his feet and placed his hands behind his back. It was a habit. 

 

“Relax dear. It’s only me.” Sam smiled as she sat her basket down. “Tidy up your bed first. I don’t want you getting into trouble if you forget.” 

 

Louis nodded and quickly straightened out his bed. He then turned back to Sam.

 

“There we are. Hand me your rubbish now before your soup gets cold. It taste even better warm.” She kept up her smile despite seeing that he still didn’t trust her.

 

Louis grabbed his bowls and plastic fork from lunch. He put the orange peels inside one of the bowls and handed them to her along with his water bottle.

 

“Thank you Louis.” She smiled and took them to her basket. “Your master said he came to see you earlier. He said your trousers looks perfect.” 

 

“T-that’s good.” Louis could tell she was trying to strike up a conversation. He didn’t want to be rude now that Master had said he could speak with her.

 

“He appears to be very happy about selecting you. He was beaming while speaking about you on the phone.” She told him and took his dinner out of her basket along with something white. “Try this shirt on for me Louis. Your master said he wanted it to fit a bit snug but not too tight.”

 

Louis took what he now knew was a shirt as she passed it through an open slot in the bars of his cage. He put it on and looked to her silently.

 

“That should probably work. He seemed concerned with your weight so I’m sure he just wants something that can help him judge if your plumping up.” Sam explained. “I’ll let you know if he approves or not. That or he might tell you himself.”

 

“Okay.” Louis whispered.

 

“Louis, what’s wrong? You’re being more quiet now than before. Your master said he let you know that you could speak to me.” Sam frowned as she went to get his dinner.

 

“I don’t want reminded of my past. I don’t want to remember my life before being a slave. It’s too dangerous.” Louis tried to explain gently that she had upset without being rude to her. He’d never purposefully be rude and Master had made it clear that he was to be respectful.

 

“I think I understand.” Sam nodded as she passed him a bowl of warm vegetable soup. “Louis, I didn’t mean to upset you earlier. I had no idea you didn’t know when I brought it up.”

 

“I know.” Louis nodded and sat down the soup before taking a plate with toast and apple slices. “It’s alright.”

 

“I know you have a lot of trust issues. I know you don’t know me and I realize things here are very different for you. I know it’s confusing and scary. I promise you however, I’m not like your master. I work for him but I know that you’re still a human and I do care. I’m nice because I care. I hope in time you’ll see and understand and trust that.” Sam tried to explain as she handed him a carton of milk.

 

“Thank you but I just want to stay out of trouble. I want to learn what I need to know to keep my master happy so that I won’t be punished or sold. My only concern is my master’s satisfaction. That means staying focused. Thank you Ms. Sam but just let me focus on performing.” Louis replied.

 

Sam really had no choice but to accept it. She would still be nice to Louis and she would still attempt casual conversation but she’d try to remember to respect his wishes. She felt it was the least she could do for him.

 

“Whatever would make you happiest Louis is what I’ll try to stick to. I’ll see you in the morning with breakfast.” With that Sam then put Louis’ rubbish in her basket and left.

 

Louis sat down after she left and began eating his dinner. It honestly was one of the best things he’d eaten in a very very long time. It was so good he’d even been tempted to lick the bowl. 

 

Once Louis was done eating he made sure his rubbish looked neat and tidy on the table before going to have a wee. Once he finished he washed his hands and stared at his bed for a while. He wondered how he would know when he was meant to lay down and sleep for the night.

 

After a while Louis laid on his bed on top of the blankets and began counting the bars of his cage. He counted them three times before getting interrupted. 

 

Two guard walked in slowly. One was the guard he’d seen with Sam this morning when he showered. The other he’d not seen before.

 

“Up. Get over here so I can chain up your wrist.” The first guard he remembered said with a cold voice.

 

As quickly as he could Louis got to his feet and shoved his hands out the slot in the bars.

 

“Keep your mouth shut and do as your told.” He warned as he unlocked and opened the cage. He grabbed Louis’ arm as tightly as he could and yanked him from the cage. 

 

Louis had to bite his tongue to not whimper in pain. 

 

When they reached the second guard he bent down and put shackles on Louis securely. He then put a collar around his neck tight enough that it hurt a bit to breath. A leash was attached to it and then the second guard nodded to the first.

 

“Let’s go whore. Your master doesn’t like waiting.” The first guard grunted.

 

Louis was shoved forward at the same time the second guard pulled harshly on the leash.

 

As they left the slave keep Louis tried to look around but the shoving and pulling made it nearly impossible. All he could see was that the sun was setting. 

 

Together they entered a large home after walking a bit to reach it.  The home, the little Louis could see, was gorgeous. It was obvious to Louis now that his master was very wealthy. 

 

Soon however they reached a door. 

 

“Don’t forget what I said.” The first guard warned Louis.

 

The second guard then knocked on the door and opened it after a voice inside shouted to ‘come in’. 

 

As he was pushed and drug inside the room Louis saw his Master sitting in a chair to the side of the bedroom they were now in. He had to bite the tip of his tongue to prevent himself from showing the pain he was in from the guards.

 

Harry eyed his possession before looking to the guards, “Take the restraints off him and stand by the door. Don’t leave.” He sounded angry.

 

Both guards did as he demanded while Louis trembled. He wasn't sure why his Master sounded angry and so it scared him.

 

Harry then looked at Louis. He pointed to the floor in front of him silently and watched as Louis came to him without even batting an eye.

 

Louis stood as still as he could force himself to. His master however then twirled a finger around in the air. Louis knew what to do and quickly shed his clothes. 

 

Now nude Harry leaned forward and looked carefully over him. His neck was near raw and bright red while his arm was already bruising. 

 

“I don’t remember giving you two idiots permission to leave marks on my toy! In the future you will remember to use a firm yet  _ gentle  _ hand as well as a secure yet  _ comfortable _ collar or you’ll be fired so fast your hea's will fucking spin! Am I fucking clear?” Harry snarled in a eery voice that read both powerful and angry.

 

“Yes sir.” They both told him in unison. 

 

“Good!” Harry then looked back to his slave, “L, are you in any pain from my ogres?”

 

Louis had been told by the guard to keep his mouth shut but his owner was asking a question. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. There was no good response. He was scared of what the guards could do to him if Master wasn't around. He was scared of lying to his master as well though.

 

“I, it's nothing master.” Louis tried to assure. He hoped his face wasn’t showing his level of fear.

 

Harry nodded, “Good, I’m the only one meant to cause you pain and that’s only when you deserve it. Now then…” Harry took a breath. “Preston, secure his ankle with the chain.”

 

Louis stood perfectly still as a long chain was secured on his ankle. The other end was locked around one of the very large bed frame legs.

 

Once finished Harry told his guards, “Out! Stay outside the door and be prepared to come back when I call you.”

 

The two guards left without another word.

 

Louis still stood perfectly still.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t hurting at all? Remember that I expect honesty and not the robotic response you were trained to give.” Harry told him. His tone was far more calm and almost conserved now. He wanted to see if the guards being gone would affect anything. 

 

Louis felt nervous. He hated how different this new master was. He wanted everything to be normal so he could stay out of trouble better. “Master, I am sore. I'm sorry. I promise it truly is nothing though. I've had far worse. Please master, I'm alright to be used if you see fit.”

 

Harry smirked. He was going to use this opportunity to explain to Louis that he was not to obey others over him. He knew his guards had tried to cover up their actions by scaring the lad. Louis’ comments distracted him for the moment though.

 

This slave was proving to be perfect for Harry. “You want used?” 

 

“Yes Master. Please, please use me? Something, anything, please Master?” The drug from before and the knowledge that his master enjoyed being begged for sex had Louis acting like the white he was trained to be.

 

Harry smiled and pointed two finger to the floor in front of him. He felt himself grow excited when Louis rushed and got on his knees in front of him. Harry sat back and opened his legs before forming his hands into a circle.

 

Louis remembered what that signal was too. Gently he reached his hands out and softly grabbed the waistband of his masters pajama bottoms. He slid them down as his master lifted his hips.

 

With his master’s pajamas around his ankles Louis came forward and slipped Master’s semi hard cock into his mouth. 

 

Harry instantly moaned and relaxed into the chair. It had been way too long since he’d gotten his cock sucked due to having been away shooting a movie prior to getting his new home here.

 

Louis had been trained well and had lots of experience. He knew how to tease his master’s tip without ever needing to use his hands. He licked from the base to the tip and blew across it earning a shiver from his master.

 

“Fucking hell!” Harry groaned loudly. “Ah, ok L. More. Suck it proper now. No more teasing.” He opened his legs a bit wider for him and settled his eyes down to watch him.

 

Louis did exactly as he was told. He sucked the full length into his mouth. He sucked hard and bobbed his head before briefly taking him down his throat. He swallowed around him and moaned softly. 

 

“Yes L. Well done. Don’t you dare stop.” Harry offered some praise to encourage the lad to keep going.

 

Louis sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. He wasn’t sure how this master did things in the bedroom but he hoped to earn something that would involve him being touched in some fashion. He was desperate for attention at this point. His hard, untouched cock was proof.

 

“Oh shit. I wasn’t gonna fuck you but my God, I’m about to need to.” Harry used a deep, sex filled voice to warn him. “You want that? You want master to fuck you?”

 

Louis looked up at him quickly without taking the cock from his mouth. His eyes were wide and pleaded silently as he nodded his head.

 

This of course was a turn on for Harry. He smirked and moaned softly, “Prove you want it.” Harry loved having power like this.

 

Louis knew exactly how to prove just how much he wanted fucked. That damn pill had him absolutely dying for something physical. He drew back away from his master slightly and rose up on his knees. This allowed his hard, untouched and dripping cock to be seen.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide, “Who said you could fucking touch yourself while sucking me you pathetic piece of shit?”

 

“N-no master. Master please? I swear I didn’t!” Louis voice cracked and he looked near tears. The urge to wet himself suddenly was back.  “I didn’t even think about touching myself. I know better. I promise Master. Please?” 

 

“You’re not lying? You honestly got hard without touching that tiny cock of yours?” Harry seemed stunned. He could tell based off Louis’ behavior that he wasn’t lying.

 

“I swear Master. I’d never disobey you. You said no touching unless I’m having a wee.” Louis begged even more.

 

“Alright, relax.” Harry quickly told him. The fear in his slaves eyes was killing the mood. “I believe you considering you’ve been so well behaved so far.” 

 

Harry leaned forward in the chair and smiled as he looked over his slaves hard dick, “That medication works better than expected. You’re going to be getting it every day I’m home from now on.”

 

Louis nodded, “Yes master.  Thank you.” Louis wasn’t sure why he said ‘thank you’ but it was too late to take it back.

 

“I’m starting to like you more and more.” Harry almost chuckled at the ‘thank you’re and stood. “I want you leaned over the end of the bed. There’s a hand signal for it but we’ll discuss that later.”

 

Louis nodded and quickly did as he was told. He bent at the waist and laid over his master’s bed with his hands at his waist.

 

“Don’t move.” Harry warned and moved to his dresser. He grabbed a bottle of lube, a glove and a condom and came back to Louis. He dropped a generous amount of lube onto Louis’ hole. He then put the glove on one hand and then carelessly shoved two fingers inside of Louis. 

 

Louis bit back a hiss of pain. He’d been trained well. Slaves were not to show signs of pain while performing their duties. The only thing that was acceptable was signs of pleasure but even then not all masters allowed that.

 

Soon after using two fingers in Louis he crammed two more into him and stretched his hole open wide. He then took his hand away and removed the glove. 

 

Louis heard his master drop the glove to the floor and open the condom. Only a few short moments later he felt his master grab his hips and line up at his pucker. A second later his hole was being forced open again by his master’s large dick.

 

Harry drilled into his slave hard and fast. That blow job had really turned him on. “Shit, yes.” Harry groaned fucking into him. “Squeeze your muscles slut.”

 

Louis obeyed while biting his tongue to stay silent. He'd learned that truck when he was young. It always helped when he was with someone who didn't allow noises of pleasure. He had no idea how his master felt about it.

 

“Fuck yeah! So tight now. Good lad. Perfect arse.” He was louder now and slamming into him harder. Of course, it had been so long since he’d had sex that it didn’t take long after that for him to reach his peak and cum hard.

 

It hadn’t lasted long but for Louis it had felt amazing. He had needed that so badly after having that pill. He wanted to thank his master profusely. Unfortunately however he was still painfully hard. 

 

He wouldn't even allow himself to think about asking for permission to cum however. The first time he’d asked a master if he could cum was the last time. He’d been whipped over his entire body, forced to cum five times and had alcohol poured over his wounds.

 

“Get up. Take the condom off me and tie it up. Drop it with the glove.” Harry instructed powerfully. He sounded different now.

 

Louis found it a bit hard to move between the pain in his cock and the pain in his arse. He did however manage and moved to obey. When finished he stood quietly and waited for further instruction. 

 

“Hmm, hard cock.” Harry noticed. “Such an obedient slave. What shall I do with you?”

 

“Whatever you wish Master.” Louis replied. He was curious was his master would see fit to do.

 

“I should make you go back to your cage and suffer. You’re a slave. There’s nothing that says you need to get off.” Harry told him. Honestly, he knew he shouldn't allow it. 

 

“Yes master. I’ll obey and not touch myself.” Louis nodded.

 

“No no. You’ve been good. You can wank off once your back to your cage. I want you sitting on your toilet however so I can watch the video feed. Put on a show for me like a good cunt. Cum into the toilet and then redress. I’ll turn the lights out after and you can sleep.” Harry instructed and sighed. He just wouldn't tell anyone he was allowing it.

 

Louis then watched as he dressed himself and called for his guards. The guards came and removed the chain on Louis’ ankle. Louis was then restrained again; this time by his master while the guards watched closely. After he was taken back to cage.

 

Poor Louis felt extremely nervous about having a wank. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been allowed to pleasure himself. He did however like that his new master allowed rewards for good behavior. 

 

He did his best to push his nerves aside as he sat down on the toilet. Once comfortable and facing the camera he took a deep breath and began rubbing over his cock. It felt incredible but at the same time it felt human. The feeling of being human was scary for Louis. He wasn’t supposed to be human anymore.

 

As he kept rubbing over his cock he tried to put on a show for his master. Remembering that his master was watching made this feel like a duty and less like a reward. As strange as it may sound, Louis was much more comfortable with a duty than a reward. 

 

After a short while Louis was able to relax into the handjob he was giving himself. His eyes closed and his back arched as he moaned and rubbed himself intensely. His moans soon turned into whimpers as his hips began to thrust. He jerked his hand faster and faster until he finally screamed as cum sprayed over his stomach and into the toilet.

 

He sat motionless for a moment as he caught his breath. He mouthed the words ‘thank you master’ while looking into the camera. He then stood and used a bit of toilet paper to clean his stomach. After that he redressed as he’d been told to and laid down in bed. A moment later the light was flicked off.

 


	3. It takes time to be a good master

The next morning Louis let himself sleep. He had nothing else to do and he knew if he was needed his master would wake him up. Louis slept until nearly nine when Sam came in with his breakfast.

 

He blinked a few times and got up. The first thing he did of course was make his bed. That was to come before anything else so his master would stay pleased with him.

 

“Good morning Louis. I have your medication and breakfast.” Sam smiled.

 

“Is it the same as yesterday? Yesterday’s was so good.” Louis complimented. He wasn’t just being a suck up either.

 

“Yes, and thank you. You’ll get the same meals every day unless your master is rewarding or punishing you. The meals are chosen to give you exactly what you require to stay healthy you see.” She explained as she unloaded her basket.

 

Louis nodded. He liked the idea of rewards. Only one of his previous masters had given rewards though. “Does he reward often? Most masters don’t reward at all.”

 

“Well, I can tell you his family rewarded their slaves as they saw fit. It wasn’t rare but it wasn’t all the time. If your master is like his parents then I assume it’ll be the same for you.” Sam replied and brought Louis a small bit of water and his pills. “Swallow and then show me.”

 

Louis nodded and did exactly as he was told. He took the multivitamin first and then the pill to increase his sexual appetite. He then held open his mouth nd wiggles his tongue so Sam could see he took both pills.

 

“Thank you Louis. You can have your breakfast now.” She told him and went to retrieve it. 

 

“Sam?” Louis quietly asked as he tried not to look up at the cameras. “Am I allowed to know what day it is or what time it is?”

 

“I bring your breakfast at eight forty five. I bring your lunch at twelve forty five and your dinner at four forty five.” She replied as she handed him his breakfast through the bars. “As for the day, I’m unsure if you’re allowed to know.”

 

Louis nodded, “I understand.” He didn’t want her in trouble on his account. “Thank you for breakfast.”

 

“Today is Sunday. It can be our secret.” She said and winked.

 

He smiled and nodded. He would certainly keep the secret. Knowing anything about where he was or when it was is normally something slaves aren't privileged to know so this was a treat.

 

“Oh, your master and I discussed this morning that you will have showers every Saturday morning and you'll get a fresh pair of clothes. You might be permitted to shower more in the future but for now that will be your normally routine.” Sam added as she walked back to her basket. 

 

“So…” Louis stopped to do the math. “Including today that's six more days?” 

 

She nodded, “Yes, something to look forward to?”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Louis nodded yet again. His old owners never bathed him unless they were going to be showing him off to someone. At the auction house he was stood under cold water to rinse him off but wasn't really bathed. Clothes were a luxury too so getting fresh ones was another treat. “My master here is very good to me. If it comes up will you tell him? Please Sam?”

 

“Louis,” She turned to him with a confused look. “You're treated horrible. What brings you to the conclusion that he's very good to you? He keeps you locked up like an animal and he rapes you nightly.”

 

Louis refused to hear her however. He in fact looked offended. “No, master treats me as I am. A slave. I find joy in pleasing him. When he is happy then I am happy. He takes pride in me because he cares for me as his property. I obey him to show how thankful I am.” 

 

Sam could feel her heart breaking. The words coming out of Louis’ mouth were so coached and yet the lad didn't even see it. “You're human Louis. You're a real person with real feelings. You deserve everything that man has. I'm only sorry I can't give it to you.”

 

Sam then quickly collected her things into the basket and left without another word. She went directly into the house and to the kitchen where she worked on cleaning out the few things that were in her basket.

 

As she then turned her attention to cleaning up that mess that had been created while making everyone's breakfast Harry strolled into the kitchen.

 

“Is the coffee still fresh?” Harry asked never looking at her.

 

“Yes, Mr. Styles.” She replied without any other conversation. Normally she would have had a friendly chat with him.

 

“Hmm,” Harry took note as he filled his mug. “What's your issue this morning?” He didn't like the vibe she was sending off. He found it a bit disrespectful and so he put his mug down and moved closer to her.

 

“Your sex slave asked me to tell you that you are very good to him. He's practically thrilled to be here locked in your slave keep like a mutt.” She replied with an upset tone that fought to be polite. She kept herself pressed against the sink so she could keep washing dishes instead of having to look at Harry.

 

“Is that so?” Harry was honestly thrilled to hear this news about his slave. It made him very happy. “Your tone is unacceptable though Sam.” He warned and kept coming closer. “We’ve had this conversation before and you’ve had it with my mother and step-dad both. We choose to keep slaves. What we do with those slaves is our business. You and my step-dad reached an agreement and you signed the agreement; the contract with all the details written down. If you want to continue to complain you will be in breach of that contract and it won't end pretty for you Samantha.”

 

Sam shivered a bit. Harry was now directly behind her and calmly yet deeply whispering into her ear. It was incredibly uncomfortable but still, he was right. “Yes, Mr. Styles. I apologise. Please forget I said anything at all.” 

 

“I will this time. You won't be forgiven again however.” Harry warned. “Now, finish cleaning this mess. I have a phone call to make.” Harry then grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen quickly.

 

He took his coffee to the lounge and got comfortable on the sofa before pulling out his cell phone. He took a sip of his coffee then sat it down and dialed Robin’s number.

 

Harry of course smiled when he heard the man answer his phone and greet him, “Dad, hi.” His voice was much more youthful now and there was a childlike quality in his body language.

 

“How are you Harry?” The man was obviously happy to hear from him. He also enjoyed hearing Harry call him ‘dad’. Harry wasn't close to his real father and so Robin had always tried to be a father to him. Being called ‘dad’ ensured he'd done that and been that for Harry.

 

“I'm good. I'm great actually. Sam just gave me a message from my little pet.” He grinned. “She's been a pain this morning but, dad, he said I'm very good to him. Perfect slave, completely brainwashed.” Harry felt so proud of himself.

 

“Hmm, sounds a bit off to me.” Robin replied. “He should be afraid of you Harry. Why is he so happy?” 

 

Harry instantly frowned. He'd been hoping for Robin’s approval and praise. “I don't know. I've tried to copy how you always are with your slaves. He's just crazy obedient so I've not had to punish him and put that level of fear in him.”

 

Robin sat quiet for a moment; thinking. Finally he spoke, “I’m worried that something isn't being done right. Perhaps you don't realize it. Harry, if he were to manage to get away you'd be… Your life would be over. I want to come and make sure everything is secure and proper.”

 

Harry bit back a sigh. He was sure he was doing everything correctly. He wouldn't tell Robin no however. Maybe he would see that Harry was doing everything properly and would praise him then. “Alright, I have nothing to hide obviously and I know you're just worried because you care.”

 

“Harry, I don't think you're hiding a thing. I think you just must not know you're doing something wrong. It's not your fault. It takes time to be a good master. You know that you're as good as my own child so I have to protect you and look after you.” Robin tried to explain. He knew Harry wasn't happy with this.

 

“I know. I'm sorry. I just want to be perfect. I like perfection.” Harry replied. “When did you want to come? I don't have significant plans for the next few days.”

 

“No, no. I'm coming today. I can't take any chances.” Robin replied. “I should be there in an hour or so. This is important.”

 

Harry sat up from where he'd been comfortable, “Yeah, sure. I'll be here.” He needed to get dressed and double check that everything was clean and orderly. He wanted to impress Robin. Robin’s approval was everything to him.

 

“I'll see you soon then son. Goodbye now.” Robin told him and hung up without waiting for Harry to say goodbye as well.

 

Harry hung his head for a moment then stood up and screamed loudly for Basil. Basil was a member of his security and was one of three who were on duty today.

 

“Mr. Styles?” He rushed into the room moments later. “What's wrong?”

 

“Step-dad.” Harry said. “He's going to be here in an hour. You three need to check everything. I want each of you to check everything on your own and confirm with one another that everything is as it should be. Anything that wasn't needs brought to my attention before he arrives. When your finished make sure the other two are at their assigned points and at full alert.”

 

Harry couldn't risk anything being wrong in the slightest. Everything had to be perfect so Robin would see and approve.

 

“Right away Mr. Styles.” Basil nodded and quickly left the room.

 

Harry then took a quick moment to finish his coffee before going to get a shower in before getting dressed.

 

Forty five minutes later Harry was dressed and coming downstairs again. Basil and Paul stood going over notes and so he went right to them.

 

“Mr. Styles, everything was exactly as it should be. We went ahead and activated the alarm for the slave keep so be sure to shut it down if you and your father venture that way.” Basil told him. “Alberto is on guard outside the keep as he should be. I'll be posted in here and Paul will take the perimeter.”

 

“Perfect, see to it my step-dad has no issues getting in. He’ll be here soon.” Harry told them. “Go!”

 

Harry watched as they walked away then went and spoke with Sam. She was right on schedule with her duties. Harry told her to keep it that way and to be completely professional when bringing L his lunch.

 

It was just as he finished his conversation with her that Robin showed up.

 

Harry was honestly glad to see him so he moved quickly into the entertainment of his home and hugged him, “Hi Dad. So good to see you.”

 

Robin hugged him back and grinned, “It's good to see you too.”

 

“I'm actually excited to get to show you everything now that I have a slave here. I think you’ll be impressed.” Harry grinned. He was sure Robin would find it to be as it should be. He had to.

 

“Good, I'm excited to see it.” He smiled. “I'm not worried about the security of your home so I don't need to see that exactly. I just want told everything you're doing in regards to the slave. I want to see it all as well.” 

 

“Of course. We can start in the kitchen.” Harry nodded. He wanted to get right to the point.

 

He showed Robin the menu on the wall in the kitchen for the slaves. He explained how the meals were the same every day and just enough to keep the slave healthy and fit. He showed him the daily medication as well and found Robin to be impressed with Harry giving him a pill to keep him hungry for sex.

 

Next they went out to the slave keep. Robin walked the perimeter of the building first and examined every door and window. He was happy all of them had alarms. Next it was time to actually go inside the keep.

 

When they entered they saw a young lad sitting on his bed inside the nearest cage. When he noticed them both the lad jumped to his feet and watched them silently.

 

“I have a bit of a mini kitchen here.” Harry pointed out. “It's enough that Sam could put together something to eat. The cabinet space can also be used for folding the bedding or setting out shower items. He's showered once a week and given fresh clothes then as well. I can't stomach fucking a slave that's dirty or smells like rubbish.”

 

“That's understandable. I keep mine washed up and fresh as well. You know that. Some slave owners don't care but you and I do. There's nothing wrong with it son.” Robin replied as he looked around.

 

For a moment Louis watched them walk into the door that seemed to lead to another room. He had no idea what was inside and he couldn't make out the words they were saying once in it. Louis honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know what was inside.

 

“I like it. It seems perfect for what it's created for.” The older man winked at Louis’ master.

 

“Thank you. These here are the cages. I know you saw them empty but now you can see at least one occupied.” Master told the man. “I've watched on my cameras and it's perfect for no more than what's needed.”

 

“I agree with that. I can tell a lot better with a slave actually in it.” He nodded. 

 

“This is the slave I bought from the auction. He cleaned up better than I expected. He's almost sickly looking from how thin he is but I stomached it last night in bed. With Sam he won't stay underweight for long.”

 

The other man nodded and looked carefully over Louis.

“What kinds of commands do you use with him?”

 

Harry smirked, “Just watch.” He was very proud of his hand signals. He pointed to the floor with one finger and grinned bigger as his pet silently obeyed.

 

Louis was still confused as to who this man was but he could tell his master wanted him impressed. He decided he would do his very best and try to make his master very pleased with him. 

 

When Harry pointed to the ground with two fingers Louis knelt down. When he circled a finger above his head Louis stood, undressed and then got back on his knees without a sound. 

 

“Impressive.” Robin nodded. “Stand up then slave.” 

 

Louis didn’t even wiggle however. His eyes also stayed locked on Harry. Considering he didn’t know who this man was there was a risk in not obeying him. The risk seemed even more prominent by the fact that his master seemed to have such a respect for this man. Still though, slaves should only obey their masters and to Louis’ knowledge his only master was a man with pretty green eyes.

 

“You were told to stand slave.” Robin spoke again. His voice stronger now and he sounded angry.

 

Harry smiled when Louis continued to not move or look away. It showed that Louis had a great deal of respect for him as his master and also it showed how obedient Louis was.

 

“Very impressive.” Robin suddenly nodded. “Have him stand now. I’d like a better look.”

 

Harry nodded and looked at Louis. He wanted to use the hand signal for ‘stand’ but Louis didn’t know it yet. “On your feet L.”

 

Louis stood and remained silent. 

 

“Nice.” The man nodded and carefully looked over Louis. “Did he have the marks on his arm and neck when you purchased him? I don’t remember seeing that.”

 

“No, two of my guard felt important enough to mark my property. They were reminded of their place.” Harry told him.

 

“Hmm, I think I’d like to see the procedure for removing him from the cage; both for his duties and to be washed if those are different.” Robin decided.

 

Harry nodded and peaked his head out of the door, “Alberto, I need you and Basil.” Harry then came back to his step-dad. “It’ll be just a moment. Basil is inside.”

 

“I see, and if he comes here to the keep who is standing guard inside your home?” Robin asked. He looked concerned.

 

“I, um,” He swallowed a lump in his throat and his head twitched uncomfortably. “No one. I keep three on guards around the clock. There are five total and the rotate shifts to allow for time off.”

 

“That’s not nearly enough. You should know better from watching us for years. How many do we keep on staff and how many are on guard?” Robin asked harshly.

 

Louis could see a clear look of disappointment on his master’s face. He looked upset and a bit embarrassed. It made Louis question even more who this man was. He had some sort of power over his master it seemed and his master clearly knew it and respected it.

 

“Six on guard under normal circumstances. No less than twelve on staff.” His speech was almost mumbled now.

 

“Then it seems you have some hiring to do, yes?” Robin asked.

 

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded. Hiring guards was not an easy task considering he needed to find ones who would keep their mouths shut; men who could be paid off.

 

“I have fifteen on staff right now. You’ll take three that I trust. I don’t want the wrong people getting in here and ruining everything you’ve built for yourself.”

 

Again Harry nodded, “Thank you. I really appreciate that.” 

 

At the door Alberto and Basil entered the slave keep. “Sir?” Basil asked.

 

Louis continued to stand silent and naked. He took note of the names he heard for these men. He knew it wasn’t permissible to call them by name but it may come in handy later to know who they were.

 

“Basil, take him out as you would for a shower.” Harry instructed.

 

Basil nodded and moved towards the cage. 

 

“Do everything the same as you would if we weren’t here. Say everything normally as well.” Robin told him.

 

“Of course sir.” Basil nodded. “Slave, hands through the bars.” 

 

Louis quickly obeyed Basil’s orders. He put his hands through the slot in the bars and held still as handcuffs were put around his wrist.

 

“If he were clothed would have told him to undress first?” Robin questioned as he watched very closely. 

 

“For a shower, yes sir.” Robin replied and unlocked the cage door. He quickly took hold of Louis’ arms where the bruises were.

 

Louis kept his mouth shut as he was pulled from the cage roughly.

 

“Careful with my property.” Harry snapped in a warning tone. 

 

“Firm, not rough. Let him feel how you could hurt him if you needed to. It warns him without hurting him unjustly.” Robin instructed. 

 

Basil adjusted his grip accordingly and lead Louis over to the shower. “At this point Sam would take over. The handcuffs stay on per the rules. I keep close but stay out of the way. If he starts to fight or gets aggressive I step in and put him in his place.”

 

Robin ran his fingers over his chin then nodded, “Very good. Show me how you put him back. Then you both can show me how he’s taken out for his duties.”

 

Basil nodded and lead Louis back to his cage. He put him inside and instructed him to put his wrist back the the bars. He removed the cuffs and then looked to Alberto.

 

Harry and Robin watched as Alberto retrieved a collar and chain leash from a drawer in the makeshift kitchen. He then joined Basil who copied what he had before with the handcuffs. 

 

This time when he opened the cage door Basil charged in and held him firmly as Alberto put the collar around the slaves neck. He then attached the chain.

 

“Don’t pull him. Stand still.” Harry interjected and entered the cage.

 

Louis felt his pulse speed up as his master touched the collar and slipped two fingers under it. 

 

“Does it hurt to breath or swallow?” Harry asked Louis.

 

Robin watched the interaction closely. 

 

“No master.” Louis replied.

 

“Good.” He then left the cage and stood back in his spot next to Robin. “Proceed.”

 

Alberto and Robin then took Louis out of the cage. Alberto tugged on the collar and Basil tugged on his arm.

 

“Let up. You’ll end up marking him again being that way with him.” Robin told the guards. “You didn’t buy him so you have no right to mark him.”

 

The two nodded and relaxed a little.

 

“The only time you should be so harsh is if he deserves it. Him fighting and resisting would warrant you being harsh. Him being taken to a punishment would warrant it as well.” Robin spoke.

 

After agreeing with him Basil spoke, “He would now be taken like this to his master’s room. We would attach a chain to his ankle and then remove these restraints and wait outside the room until called back in. We would replace the restraints and remove the chain then put him back here in his cage.”

 

Robin nodded and told them to put him back in his cage now. He then turned to Harry. “I’ll feel better once you have my guards working here. I want one of them on shift at all times. I think you should consider placing whoever it is in charge of the shift. I also think you need to set your cameras to record instead of a live feed only. It will allow you to go back and review your guards work.”

 

“Yes sir. I agree, obviously.” Harry had a world of respect for his step-dad and he wanted nothing more then to have his full approval. He wanted him to be proud and so he would follow any suggestion and order.

 

“Good decision. Let’s go now. I’ll make some calls and we can have a drink and chat.” Robin told Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. He then began leading him towards the door to the keep.

 

“You may redress yourself L. Goodbye.” Harry called back to his slave and then left.

 

Alberto and Basil remained in the keep however as Louis began to redress. “Fucking hate that man. Thinks he’s God.” Alberto complained.

 

“Obviously the slut’s master thinks that man is God as well.” Basil agreed.

 

“Who-“ Louis spoke out but quickly coward back. He didn’t know if these guards would allow him to speak to them.

 

“What are you? A caged owl? Who? Who what?” Alberto spat towards Louis.

 

“S-sorry. Was just going to question who the man was? My master seemed submissive to him and powerless to him.” Louis’ voice was quiet.

 

Alberto and Basil laughed, amused by the commented. “Your master is submissive to him and if your master wanted you to know who he is then you would have been told.” Basil said.

 

“Fucking whore. Dirty slag. Mind your place. You’re a pet; a dog. Dogs don’t need to know anything outside of how to obey and who to obey.” Alberto added and then spit through the bars on Louis.

 

Louis flinched and backed away as Basil laughed hysterically. He said nothing else to them and watched, fearfully as they left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. My co-author has officially stopped writing. So for those who read my works with Larryslove please be patient as I work to write those alone now. If anyone is looking for a co-author you now know to hit me up. Lol


	4. Please Use Me

  

Time passed; Louis wasn't sure how much time though. Based on his weekly showers he guessed it had been around three months.

 

In that time he'd managed to learn all of his master's hand signals. He'd managed to not need punished at all despite the learning curve of his master's unique ways. He'd also managed to earn a small glass of apple juice once as a reward. That had been two or three days ago.

 

Sam had tried to build a trusting relationship with Louis in the time that passed but Louis refused to speak on much outside of his duties here as a slave. He was willing to talk about his master in hopes of getting to know his ways better but there wasn't much Sam was permitted to tell him.

 

The guards continued to speak horribly to Louis but they were careful to keep a more gentle touch. The three guards Robin had given Harry took time to fit in with the others due to their suddenly being in charge. They turned out to be a big asset to Harry however. They knew what needed done without having to be told and they knew to do things Harry had never thought of.

 

Harry continued to speak with Robin about everything happening with his slave. He got many compliments but still wasn't confirmed as being a ‘good master’. That was Harry’s goal. He wanted his step-dad to tell him he was a good master because Robin himself was a good master and Harry wished to be just like him.

 

Finally the time came when Harry could afford to add to his collection of slaves. He'd agreed to a last minute modeling job as a means of affording a new pet.

 

He'd called the right people and learned when the next auction was all on his own. He'd called his step-dad as well, wanting him to attend so he could see Harry's improved skills as a master. Robin wasn't able to attend however.

 

Harry had every intention of going alone. He had full confidence in himself but Robin didn't apparently. He worried for Harry and asked his older sister to accompany him. She had a few slaves of her own now and in Robin’s eyes excelled with them. He trusted her judgment and wanted her there for Harry as a just in case.

 

On one had it truly had upset Harry that Robin didn't fully trust him. He was doing so well with his current slave and yet it wasn't enough proof that he could handle things.

 

On the other hand however, Harry didn't like the idea of sitting in the little room alone. He liked having company and he got along very well with Gemma so her attending wouldn't be all bad.

 

When they arrived Harry politely held her hand as they walked inside. They approached the same man Harry had seen at the door last time and again were asked which gender they were here for.

 

Together they made their way to the second checkpoint after getting the password and again Harry saw the same man as the time before, “Ms. Styles, lovely to see you again. It's been a long time.” He greeted.

 

“It has.” Gemma agreed. “I've been satisfied. Still am actually.”

 

“Ah, accompanying Mr. Styles I see.” He then turned to Harry. “I don't need your name but I do need the password.”

 

Harry nodded, “Bananas for breakfast.”

 

“Thank you sir. You’ll be in room D tonight. Say hello to your father for me.” He gave them a smile and pointed towards the room.

 

“Thank you. We will.” Gemma smiled and followed after Harry.

 

When they made it into the room Harry poured them both drinks and sat down.

 

“Any idea on what you're looking for this time?” Gemma wondered.

 

Harry took a sip and nodded, “Something different but not drastically different. I enjoy the small size I think but I want something that lets me feel like I have options.”

 

Gemma agreed and sat with him, “So a short slave that has a different look from your current slave? That's probably easily do-able. Just remember to make sure it's had previous owners that way it won't need trained and what not.”

 

“I can handle training a slave Gem. I've spent hours upon hours reading and studying how to do it.” Harry reasoned.

 

“I'm sure you have but it's so much different to actually do it.” She explained. “Slaves who have only had the warehouse training are extremely difficult. At least they can be.”

 

“I've read all about that.” Harry told her. “I'm telling you, I've read up on training. I’m here for something different tonight and if that means getting a slave who needs trained then I'll train it.”

 

Gemma sighed, “You're a beginner Harry. I don't even like owning slaves who've not had previous ownership.”

 

“I am beginning. I am not a beginner. I'm capable of…” Harry paused when he realized his voice was raised. “I wish you and dad had more faith in me.”

 

“We do Harry. We’ve discussed that you're doing very well. We just have more experience and so we know better. We don't want you biting off more than you can chew or getting yourself into trouble. It's because we love you that we worry not because we have no faith.” She attempted again to get through to him.

 

Harry didn't reply however. A voice came on the speaker interrupting them. It drew both their attentions to the ring. The lads were all brought in together. A guard shoved at them and made walk around for the potential buyers to see.

 

Gemma pointed out a few lads who were attractive but Harry had his own mind made up on which slaves fit what he was looking for.

 

When all the lads left the ring Harry had two in mind. One he really wanted and another that would work if the first fell through.

 

As the lads were lead back in one by one the bidding began. Gemma would speak to Harry about each one; trying to teach him what to look for in a slave. Every time Harry would make a comment on the subject she'd have a correction for him.

 

By the time his first choice was brought out he was growing agitated. Harry wanted to win the auction on him and get home. His dark hair and dark skin with big brown eyes were nearly intoxicating. He'd had five previous owners as well. He was perfect.

 

When the bidding went over Harry's top dollar his frustration grew. Gemma praising him for sticking to his budget didn't help either.

 

Finally his second choice was brought in. Harry’s only thought was that he _needed_ to win this time. The more details he heard on the lad the more he liked him too.

 

“Our next item is sixteen, full Irish and speaks English with an Irish accent.” The speaker said over the intercom.

 

“Bet that's sexy to listen to.” Harry commented mostly to himself.

 

“Perhaps but don't forget about everything else. He needs to have experience so you won't struggle with him.” Gemma reminded.

 

Then the announcer said it, “No previous owners. Noted by the trainers as hyperactive and full of energy.”

 

“See, you can't handle that. He's not the right one Harry.” Gemma shook her head. “They’ll be other auctions.”

 

Harry however was so agitated at that point that he didn't care what she was saying. He knew he could handle this lad and now he needed to prove it.

 

“Bidding starts at seventy thousand.” The speaker announced.

 

As Gemma shook her head ‘no’ Harry focused on pressing that bid button. He lost track of what the price was rising to. He didn’t care so long as he won.

 

Gemma wasn’t even paying attention so she never saw what he was doing. She didn’t know anything was happening until the auctioning was done.

 

“Sold to room D.” The announcer said.

 

“D? Room D?” Gemma asked. “That’s a mistake right? We’re room D and you didn’t…”

 

“I did. The whore is mine now.” Harry said. When she opened her mouth to go off on him Harry stopped her. “No, I don’t want to hear it Gemma. I can handle this. I’ve done amazing with L.”

 

“You’re making a mistake Harry. New slaves are hard and you have no idea. I’m not trying to be mean. I’m just being honest.” Gemma tried again to reason with him.

 

“You’ve no faith in me.” Harry snarled. “None of you have any faith in my abilities. I’ll prove you all wrong though. I can do this and thanks to my new toy you’ll all see.”

 

“Christ Harry.” She sighed. “You’re impossible. You’re fucking impossible. Dad is going to be so angry.”

 

“He’ll understand and he’ll be proud when he sees how well I handle it.” Harry replied. “Now then, if you have nothing else rude or discouraging to say I’m going to go collect my item.” He then left the room.

 

“Mr. Styles?” A guard in the hall who knew him questioned him.

 

“I’m ready to collect my item and leave. I don’t care if it’s not my turn.” Harry told him as he sent a text to Basil. “I’m having my personal security come in now.”

 

“Sir, is there a problem? This isn’t normally how we do things.” The man replied.

 

“Oh, nothing serious. Don’t worry. I’m just arguing with my sister. If you’ll allow me to collect my item now I’d be appreciative.” Harry told him and slipped fifty pounds from his pocket. He then handed it to the guard.

 

“Yes, of course Mr. Styles. Right this way. We’ll wait for your guard and then let you collect your purchase.” He nodded.

 

It took nearly fifteen minutes but finally Harry was stood face to face with his new item.

 

“S- sir-“ The item began but was cut off.

 

“Shut up!” Harry snapped extra hard. “No one gave you permission to open your fucking mouth!” He knew thanks to his studying that he had to be an arse right now so he didn't feel bad in slightest.

 

The item nodded and lowered his head.

 

“You're going to take a sleeping pill now. After my guard will chain you. You’ll pass out on the ride to my home. Expect to wake up in a cage in a large room. My other slave will be in a separate cage. You are not to speak to him. When I come in to see you in the morning you're to sit on the bed and keep your mouth shut.” Harry told him with an evil tone.

 

The young lad nodded.

 

Harry then held out the water bottle. After his slave took it he instructed him to open his mouth and he dropped the pill in. He watched the slave swallow and inspected his mouth before moving aside.

 

He watched as his guard chained the slave and then followed them outside. Paul, one of the guards Harry acquired from his step-dad met them and helped Basil get the slave into the car.

 

Harry noted that he kept trying to look around curiously. He seemed to have so much he wanted to say and yet he seemed nervous. Not long into the drive he grew tired until he finally fell over in his seat, out cold.

 

When they arrived back at the house Paul, who had been driving opened the back door. After Harry got out he helped Basil with the new slave. “We’re taking him to the keep sir?”

 

“Yes Paul, I'll be joining you though. I know which cage I want him in and I need to speak with L.” Harry replied. “Carry him and I'll follow behind you.”

 

“Yes sir.” Basil nodded and helped Paul with the limp lad.

 

Louis had been asleep in bed when he heard the keep door opening. Assuming he was about to be used Louis sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. It was then he saw the young lad being carried in.

 

“Directly across the aisle from L. Toss him on the bed and remove the chains. Triple check the gate is locked.” His master instructed.

 

Louis stayed silent as he watched everything take place. The lad groaned a bit when he was dropped. The sound of that groan told Louis the lad was quite young.

 

“Good, now leave.” Harry nodded towards the door with his arms over his chest.

 

As his guards left he stood staring at the lad for the longest time. Finally, without looking at L he pointed to the floor with one finger near the door to his cage.

 

Louis jumped up and rushed to stand where he was instructed.

 

“L, this is my new item. He was given the same drug you were the night I bought you. He’ll be confused when he wakes up and may try to speak to you.” His master told him and finally turned to look at him.

 

Louis opened his mouth to ask a question but quickly stopped himself before any sound could come out. He’d not been given permission to speak or asked any questions.

 

“What is it L?” He asked, narrowing his eyes curiously having noticed the action.

 

“What do I say to him master?” Louis asked making sure to not move.

 

“Nothing. You keep your mouth shut. He was instructed to do the same. I doubt he’ll obey however. Don’t get yourself punished because of him. Understood?” He asked and eyed him hard.

 

“Absolutely master. I will obey.” Louis nodded. He looked as though he desperately hoped his master would believe him.

 

Harry sighed and then almost smirked as he looked at L, “You always obey. You’re my good pet. Aren’t you L?”

 

“Yes master.” Louis nodded and struggled not to shift near uncomfortably. Slaves rarely were complimented and more times than not it only happened during sex acts.

 

“Say it.” Harry snapped, trying to look powerful now. He could feel himself becoming aroused despite being very tired.

 

“Master’s good pet.” Louis tried to copy the words correctly. He felt his face flush. He knew his master well enough now to know when he was getting turned on.

 

Call it the medicine or call it the fact Louis was extremely brainwashed. Either way, Louis felt very excited when his master was showing signs of being horny. Louis’ job was to take care of his sexual desires and he’d only have the chance to do his job when his master was horny.

 

“My very good pet.” He nodded to agree. He took a step closer to Louis’ cage and licked his lips. “I haven’t used you in a few days. Are you cross with me?” He already knew the answer but being aroused now he wanted to play.

 

“No master.” Louis replied honestly.

 

“Are you horny? Show me your cock.” His master instructed. Perhaps a little sex would help him settle down after the agitating night he’d just had with his sister.

 

Very quickly Louis pushed his sweats down. He could feel a tingling in his cock despite not being hard yet. “Master…” he cautiously tried to reply. “I desire to please you. I want to help you feel good. Please may I?” He begged. “Master please?”

 

Louis knew he was taking a risk saying that. It was selfish of Louis to beg for something he wanted for himself. His master however had previously made it known that he liked begging. The entire thing was simply nerve racking. He didn't want punished but he wanted to be used.

 

A big smiled formed over Harry’s face however as his cock reached full erection. “I suppose you deserve rewarded. Never once have I had to scold you let alone punish you. You’re a very good slave. That begging was a good start as well. Don't worry.”

 

Louis licked his lips, waiting for more from his master.

 

“What shall I let you do as a reward. I can see you're eager to make me cum. How should I let you make that happen though? Hmm?” Harry asked.

 

A slave was nearly never permitted to have what he wanted even if it was simply getting his master off. Louis had to word himself carefully so that his master would know his goal was to service him and not himself.

 

“M- master, I could suck your large cock? You wouldn’t even have to let me out of my cage that way. The space between the bars is wide enough.” Louis continued to beg with the tone in his voice. It wasn’t an act either. He was truly desperate for this interaction to happen.

 

“What a sweet offer L. Always thinking of what’s best and easiest for me. My very very good pet. I think I can give you more effort than that though. Tell me what you really want my beautiful whore. Tell master exactly how you wish to be helpful to me.” Harry’s voice was deeper now and his cock was starting to leak inside his pants. He just needed a little more begging from his slave.

 

“I…” Louis always felt scared saying what he wanted. It wasn’t normal. Slaves weren't supposed to be selfish in the slightest. “I want to be…” he stopped himself. He didn’t like the way he was wording himself. He couldn’t allow himself to sound like he wanted something for himself, especially after having begged a bit already.

 

“Master, would you please let me make you cum by allowing me to be fucked by you?” That still felt like the wrong way to word it. In fact it worried him to the point that tears formed in his eyes. “I’m so sorry master. I don’t mean to sound so selfish but I can’t figure out how to say it correctly.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. He could easily see that L was being genuine and honest. The worrying was a buzz kill however. He needed to fix it and he needed to do it in such a way that he wouldn't upset L further. An upset slave wasn't very fun to fuck and at this point he needed to fuck him.

 

“You remember my telling you how I want to be begged for sex by my pets?” Harry asked and watched his slave nod. “In order to beg, one must selfishly want something. If I want you to beg me then I am giving you permission to selfishly want sexual things. Do you understand L?”

 

Louis had to think for a moment. Being a slave for so long made it a bit more difficult to process things. After he processed the information he nodded again though, “Yes Master. I understand now.”

 

“Then get to it. Give me what I want. Beg to be used. Beg for my cock you whore.” Harry needed it so badly now. His cock being hard without getting attention was rather frustrating and as a master it wasn't something he had to put up with.

 

“Master, please use me.” Louis began. He watched his master become a bit happier but still not happy enough so he pushed himself to try something else. “Please master, please fuck me. I need your cock inside me.”

 

That was much better. “Mmm, good pet. Keep going.” Harry insisted as he unbuttoned his trousers. He moaned deeply hearing the words spill from his slaves mouth. It was a kink for him.

 

“I need fucked master. Please use me. Master please, please fuck my arse.” Louis made sure to whimper as he begged. Though, the more begging he did the more he realized he honestly wanted to be used like that.

 

After so long as a slave your mind started craving sexual attention because it's some of the only attention you got that didn't involve physical pain such as being punished. Once you learn to let go of the idea that's it's rape, sex would honestly start to feel very good in most cases.

 

The begging sounded much more desperate after that. “Oh please. Master I want your cock in me. Please?” His cock was now fully erect and he felt no shame for it. His master was allowing him to be selfish in his desire for sex and he was allowing himself to enjoy it.

 

Harry kicked off his trousers and removed his boxers as he grinned wickedly. He could hear the change in L’s voice and he knew the beging was real.

 

For a brief moment he ducked inside the unknown room. He came out seconds later with two pairs of handcuffs, a condom and a bottle of lube.

 

“Bend over your table. Grab the bars and don't fucking move.” Harry snarled. He then unlocked the cage and used the cuffs to secure L to the bars he was holding.

 

“Master please will you use me now?” Louis begged more. “I don't need prepped. I can handle your cock master. Please just, please fuck me. Want it so bad. I n-need it. I do. Honest Master please. Just fuck me, no prep.” He rambled. “I can take it master.”

 

Louis’ mind was in such a fog he was nearly unaware of what he was saying.

 

“I know you can. Such a good slut for me. So proud of my pet.” Harry praised before dropping some lube onto his slaves exposed hole. He then took the condom and rolled it onto himself. “My whore. Only want your master’s cock? Love my cock don't you?”

 

“Yes master! Yours, all yours. Love when you use me.” Louis nervously replied hoping he was begging and saying what his master wanted to hear. It was the honest truth though.

 

Harry grinned and lined up with his slaves hole. He put a bit of pressure on the lads pucker. “Don't you dare cum. You keep that tiny prick in check. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes master! Yes, I swear. I'd never cum without permission.” Louis told him with a whine and whimper in his voice.

 

“Good.” Harry simply said before pushing into the slave and moaning loudly.

 

Louis gasped and bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. This wasn't about him after all. This was about making his master feel good.

 

Harry however let out a very loud moan. “Fuck, so tight little whore.” He then set to work finding a ruthless pace that he liked.

 

With each thrust Louis could feel his hips getting slammed into the metal table over and over. He was sure to be left with bruises. Maybe his master would love it. Some master's did enjoy seeing their own work like that.

 

“Get loud bitch.” Harry snarled. This had been what he needed. Fucking into his property roughly was really helping him release all the built up anger.

 

Louis had been trying to control himself but upon hearing the instruction he let go and moaned out for his master. Each time his master would completely bottom out inside him he would moan again until finally moaning didn't seem to be enough.

 

“Master! Ah! Thank you!” He whimpered in the sexiest tone he could. “Love when you use me. Please fuck me more.”

 

“Mmm, more?” Harry questioned with a growl. “Need more cock little whore?” He asked and fucked him harder somehow. “Tell me you're a whore. Scream it. Over and over.”

 

Harry felt like he was in a sex induced fog and there was no chance he wasn't going to enjoy it all. He deserved it after all.

 

“I'm a whore!” Louis screamed making his own cock twitch hard. It leaked almost uncontrollably from all the pleasure he was feeling. “I'm a whore! I'm a whore! You're whore!” His voice cracked.

 

“That's it. Just a little more.” Harry encouraged by copy as his balls tightened. “Tell the world you need my cum.”

 

Louis let out a single and quick scream before obeying. “Need cum! Master's cum! Please master! Please give me your cum! Please oh please cum master!”

 

After only two more extremely hard thrust Harry pulled out and ripped his condom off before spraying his load all over his slaves arse as he shouted loudly.

 

Louis whimpered at the loss but moaned when he felt warm cum on his arse. That was a huge thing in terms of a slave feeling properly owned. In the slave word it was almost a compliment all its own.

 

“Master, thank you.” He gasped; his voice raw and sore.

 

“Such a perfect fuck.” Harry smirked, his energy now spent. “Tightest piece of arse I've ever fucked.” He weakly laughed and redressed himself.

 

“I'm going to unlock your wrist. Don't move until I have your cage door shut.” Harry instructed. When L nodded he unlocked the handcuffs and left the cage.

 

Once Louis heard the door being locked he slowly stood. He was already feeling sore. His hips were bright red and his cock was very painfully hard still.

 

Harry smirked seeing him. He'd really done a number on the slave. It made him feel confident and powerful. “What do you say whore?”

 

“Thank you Master.” He quickly spit out. He then stood awkwardly waiting for further instructions.

 

“Clean yourself up. Get yourself off, just like before. Then you can redress and get to bed. Don't forget my rule in the morning.” He then looked at his new toy a moment before walking towards the door.

 

“Yes master. Thank you again for using me.” Louis told him.

 

“Goodnight L.” His master simply replied and then left.

 


End file.
